Il mio fiore
by Dartheal
Summary: My first fanfic of the Doctor and the Courtesan, expanding a bit on their histories and such.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, places, themes, etc. If asked by Ubisoft, I will stop. If not I shall continue to the best of my ability. I'd rather if you commented that you didn't just go "Good! Keep it up!" And the like, I'd rather you'd give a piece of advice, for example perhaps I mistook a fact or something, and I like verification of facts. I am also avoiding using dates and thus trying to avoid canon to the best of my ability, however it will end in a canon way. This is my first Fan Fiction and it is about Fiora Cavazza (The Courtesan) and Malfatto (The Doctor). Oh, and I apologize to the Italian Language for any mistakes I have or may make. Enjoy.

Chapter One: Escape

Point of View: Fiora Cavazza

Where am I? It's a room, more like a cell. But I can't be in prison, can I? No. Last I recall I was walking the street near the Mausoleo Di Augusto.

Then… darkness.

The door to my room opens, latches coming undone, and a doctor walks in. Oh grazie a Dio (thank God)! I try to speak, but a cold terror sweeps me.

I know that man. The doctor's mask, it was not the normal length and it looked like a knife. The mask looked as if it conformed to his face and that symbol on his clothing, the caduceus, was a mockery of what he does! 

Malfatto, the Predator of the Courtesans, stood before me. This is the third time we met, the first was when I delivered a letter to him by order of Cesare Borgia, and even then the bastardo (bastard) nearly killed me. And the second he tried killing me in my sleep, luckily my skills allowed me to wound the stupid figlio di una cagna (son of a bitch).

And here he was, standing before me chuckling a sordid laugh. I reached for my fan only to discover it was gone.

Well of course it'd be gone, Malfatto's not an amateur.

"Well? What the hell do you want, mostro (monster)?" I asked, finally breaking the silence.

He laughed, a deep bellow like that of a horn and replied, his voice chilling, "Why... il mio piccolo fiore (my little flower), I wish to end your life." Dread swept through me, nauseating me and nearly taking me off my feet.

He walks up to me, as a spider would a hapless fly, and placed his hand on my face. I flinched back and hit the bare wall. "Then why haven't you? You had ample time before I awoke!"

He laughed again and continued, "You see il mio piccolo fiore (my little flower), I want you to suffer! Cesare paid me to hunt you down and kill you. Seemed you killed Il Lupo, Cesare doesn't like that one bit."

Merda (Shit)! How could I have forgotten the Doctor to kill, of all people?

He turned and walked out of the room saying, "Sogni d'oro, un dolce. Domani ti uccido lentamente. (Sweet dreams, sweet one. Tomorrow I shall kill you slowly.)" He closed the door and I heard latches click.

I tried the door anyways, it was as I heard and feared, locked. I sighed and took deep breaths to calm myself, the bastardo (bastard) wants me to be scared.

I won't allow him that satisfaction.

I look through the window, outside it was an alley with another building straight across. By the looks of it, it was either empty or the occupants were out. I look up to the sky to attempt to discern the time. The sun was high, so either I was out only for a few hours.

I think as fast as I can, Malfatto said he would come back tomorrow. I had at least eight hours, I think it is safe to say the bastardo (bastard) won't keep his word about waiting.

The window's glass seemed old, if only I had my fan! Or... my boots? I take off my right boot and examine it. I had it upgraded, so to say, when Cesare first recruited me. The tips were reinforced with iron, and the boots have been used to kill before.

I take the boot in my hand and swing with all my might at the window, cracking the glass. I wait to see if Malfatto had heard.

Either he didn't or he had left. Either way, I smashed the window once more and broke the frame as well. I crawl through the open window, obtaining cuts fromt the broken glass and begin my descent.

Once on the street, I tried to find where I was. I want to say I calmly walked out to the open street and calmly asked for directions or saw a landmark.

I ran as fast as I could, almost running into a crowd of people. I looked and saw The Pantheon across the road and three hooded figures surrounded by guards.

Assassins? Well sure, they were based from here, but I hadn't expected to see them practically in plain sight.

I move through the crowd, over to a building that had obviously been abandoned. I opened the door and watched the battle. I still had Malfatto to hide from, and if the Assassins run this way, I can shelter them.

And they can defend me, a win-win situation.

From what can see, the guards have them on the run. Odd, they all look as if they were full fleged assassins, why were they in such trouble?

The three Assassins run towards the building I was in. What was the pass code the Assassins gave me to use? Ah! 

"Nothing is true!" I say as one of them runs by.

"Everything is permitted." The woman, I notice, replies in an automatic fashion. She motions the other two Assassins in and throws a smoke bomb. The guards couldn't see where she was and she ran off, to lead them away from the three of us.

I look at the two Assassins before me, both males. One was fine as far as I could tell, the other was bleeding too much for any help, that much I could see. The bleeding one was an older man, he sat on the table as the other one, a younger man, my age really, tended to his wounds.

"Stop, Salvatore, I am not long for this world." The older man says.

The younger man removes his hood, revealing dark hair and a neatly shaven beard, and says, "No, Luca! I refuse to let you die!"

The older Assassin, Luca, places his hand on Salvatore's shoulder and grins. "Come now, as much as you want me to live, you and this young lady need to escape the area."

"They'll find your body." Salvatore says. "They'll know you're an Assassin."

"Take my clothing, then I'll merely be an old man who looked to be robbed and left for dead." He begins to remove his armor. Salvatore helps him, with little pause. "Ma'am, please keep watch over the door."

The door? Right. I turn from the two Assassins and watch the streets. The search was winding down it seems, from what I could hear of the Borgia Guards, the woman escaped into crowds.

I smell smoke, and I see Luca's robes burn. Luca has his head down, chin on his chest, unmoving. Salvatore has the clothing in the fireplace and the armor and equipment hidden underneath rubble

Laying the old man on the table, Salvatore closes Luca's eyes saying, "Requiescat in pace, amico di vecchia."

Salvatore clasps my shoulder as he passes into the street, and scans the area. Motioning with his hand, he calls me to him. I walk over, scanning at the rooftops for Malfatto as we make our way to a safe house.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own any of these characters, places, themes, etc. If asked by Ubisoft, I will stop. If not I shall continue to the best of my ability. I'd rather if you commented that you didn't just go "Good! Keep it up!" And the like, I'd rather you'd give a piece of advice, for example perhaps I mistook a fact or something, and I like verification of facts. I am also avoiding using dates and thus trying to avoid canon to the best of my ability, however it will end in a canon way. This is my first Fan Fiction and it is about Fiora Cavazza (The Courtesan) and Malfatto (The Doctor). Oh, and I apologize to the Italian Language for any mistakes I have or may make. Thank you all for following and reading the first chapter, enjoy the second chapter. I even noticed some grammar errors in the first chapter, minor things but I still fixed them.

Chapter Two: Fell Hunt

Point of View: Malfatto

I am enraged; a cold fury engulfs me as I stare into the empty cell. She escaped! Did the bitch think I did not hear the glass breaking?

I unclench my fists (how odd I didn't notice they were fists…) and take deep breaths, being angry will not aid me in my hunt.

I leave the cell and head into my workshop to gather my materials. A syringe, steel tipped and filled with poison, poison darts, narcotic and hallucinogens, and my eight inch knife with a serrated edge.

With my materials gathered I leave the building. I turn to the right and run up crates and overhangs as I make my way to the roof.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be on the roof!" Some hapless archer yells at me, he begins to walk towards me.

"Scuse (apologies), sir, but I need to be across town within the hour." I lied.

"Then take a horse, just get off the damn roof!"

And as he approached, his intent to push me off, I drew my syringe and charged him. He grabbed my hand and tried to prevent me from ramming it into his eye. 

He failed of course, and even though I had no doubt he was already dead, I injected the poison into him anyways. Better safe than sorry.

I searched his body and I found several throwing knives and a refill to the poison I just used. 

I took off charging towards the Pantheon, where I saw a scuffle between three robed figures and the Borgia guards. The figures fled and I watched coldly.

Until I heard il mio fiore (my flower) shout, "Nothing is true!"

I looked down and saw the figures running into the building. That's where I saw her, shining if one is to be poetic about it, gazing through the streets for me. So I sat and closed my eyes, waiting for her to come out.

An hour passed and she and one of the robed figure (Only one? Perhaps the others had escaped or died, makes my job easier at least…) Head as they could to the south.

I could practically smell her fear, she was holding herself and looking up at the rooftops, she had not seen me. Once they passed through a corner, I made my way down to the streets and followed them.

And she glowed! Il mio fiore would come back with me and I shall kill her, sadly I must do it slowly, she's proven to be a liability.

Perhaps it is my eagerness, or perhaps she is just observant, but she turned and saw me. Our eyes met, though she wouldn't know, and hers widened.

She didn't scream, I'll give her that, instead she shook the robed man's shoulder and he turned. I could almost hear her frantically speaking: "… trying to kill me!" And the robed man's face (it looked so gentle a moment ago) twisted in fury.

I grinned, this man looked like he'd be a challenge. The robed man pushed Fiora away and she took off running away.

He, on the other-hand, charged me.

He tackled me and tried to slam his fist down on my throat. At least, that's what I thought, he had a knife in his hand (no, it was a Hidden Blade! The Borgia speak of them occasionally, and that knowledge is valuable) and I threw him off of me. 

He was tired, that much I could tell. No one can fight how he had and not be fatigued. This would be an easy battle for me, I feinted to the left and he bought it.

Idiota (idiot), I drew my knife and rammed it beneath his right arm, just next to that fancy armor of his. He screamed as I twisted the knife. I took my knife out and kicked him into the wall where he simply collapsed.

I turned where Fiora went and laughed.

"Esegui il mio fiore, e lasciare che la caccia abbia inizio. (Run my flower, and let the hunt begin.)"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own any of these characters, places, themes, etc. If asked by Ubisoft, I will stop. If not I shall continue to the best of my ability. I'd rather if you commented that you didn't just go "Good! Keep it up!" And the like, I'd rather you'd give a piece of advice, for example perhaps I mistook a fact or something, and I like verification of facts. I am also avoiding using dates and thus trying to avoid canon to the best of my ability, however it will end in a canon way. This is my first Fan Fiction and it is about Fiora Cavazza (The Courtesan) and Malfatto (The Doctor). Oh, and I apologize to the Italian Language for any mistakes I have or may make. Thank you all for reading the first two chapters and enjoy this third. Possibly out of four, perhaps five parts total. And I also apologize for the long waiting times between chapters, I have a busy schedule and limited time on PCs these days.

Chapter Three: Retreat

Point of View: Cavazza

As we walked the streets of Roma, heading as south as we can manage, Salvatore opened up to me. If only I had paid attention, truly I wish I did. He mentioned he was born and raised here in this city and joined with the Assassins after Ezio himself saved him from guards. 

Such an act, as it turns out, is a typical strategy for recruitment into their order. And for Ezio to save the soon-to-be recruits, he gains their loyalty and they will be forced to either fight against the Borgia or stay on the streets and die.

An effective strategy, indeed.

All proved useless in the next few moments, it seemed. I saw Malfatto, as if a haze surrounded him, he seemed to give off an aura of hatred and malign intentions.

I gasped and shook Salvatore's shoulder and frantically said, "That man, the doctor, he's trying to kill me!" Salvatore turned and observed the doctor, and without even confirming (to which, I shall always find odd), he pushed me back and charged at Malfatto.

I didn't bother looking back, but I could hear a grunt among the screams of the populace. And I highly doubted that Malfatto had died, which meant that Salvatore…

Merda (Shit)! I kept running, pushing past the screaming masses.

I turn the corner down the street and I examine the area quickly. And a convient stack of boxes make a great way to get to several poles so I can flip up onto the roof. Honestly, those kinds of places are literally everywhere in the city, one might wonder why...

But that's another mystery for another day, I run up the boxes and jump three poles onto the roof of what I believe is an art shop. I examine the area and I consider my options.

I had no idea where Salvatore was sending me other than it was to the south. I am hesitant to leave the city, it's far to open...

I take off to the east anyways, if I lose him he might think that I am leaving Roma.

Perhaps ten minutes into is endeavor, I turn back and see a Borgia guard. I thought it was something to be truly frightened of, but he hadn't even seen me ye-

Oh God, it's not a guard! Malfatto sees me and I see him, I can just sense the smile brewing underneath his mask.

Sadly this realization causes me to lose my footing and I fall off the roof into a cart of hay (and these are also conviently placed throughout the city. I never quite knew why.). It seemed I escaped major injury, drew my hand across my ankle and I feel blood. It was a shallow enough cut, thank goodness.

I got out and I looked up and saw Malfatto standing perched to strike atop the roof. I looked around for help. I take off running where I think is either south or west, I cannot tell, but I am heading towards a river.

And I shout, "Help! Help! That doctor is trying to kill me!" I turn and see Malfatto hesitate for a moment as his covern is blown.

Four men rush over to me and their leader, a bald man with a badly shaven face (how vain I notice that in this time of peril!) says, "What are you talking about?"

I point at Malfatto and I reply, "That man is a Borgia pig and is trying to kill me!"

Not sure what caused them to go to my aid. I had heard rumors of Vigilantes who help the people against the Borgia, could my luck finally turned and I happened t run into them?

I do not honestly know, nor do I care. If they can kil him, great, if not then I have to trap him. I quickly turn down a street into a dark alleyway to find a hiding spot. I take my fan and I drop it onto the ground outside the path, Malfatto will see it.

I enter a courtyard where two other courtesans are chatting about some nobleman or other, I give them a wide berth and head out a northern exit. He might pass them up, or he might not, either way I can get the jump on him from above.

I lay down my knife belt at the passage, to have him think that's where I went. I turned to the building and charged up it and found a hiding spot on the roof. Now all I have to do is wait for him to arrive.

And I'll trap him.

A/N: I will be taking a break from Il mio fiore for a while, I want to try to work on another fanfiction about Morrowind or Dragon Age: Origins – Awakening, but those who have played Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood will probably know where the next chapter is heading.


End file.
